To Us
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: Ivana and Allie celebrate their first concert, and themselves. Nyotalia musician one shot for Kayla. M for femm


She was beautiful, Allie thought as she walked onto the stage to her piano. The violinist walking a step ahead of her, instrument at rest in the crook of her arm, was almost shimmering in the light. Her snow white skin and waist length silver hair seemed to catch the light and refract it tenfold around her. Snowflakes permanently on her eyelashes fluttered momentarily around her violet eyes. Then the way her full length black dress clung to her curves when she took her bow, the gentle sway of her long white scarf as she straightened up. Her delicate arms rose as Allie hurried to place her fingers on the white keys.

Allie's fingers were gentle when they caressed the smooth tops of the keys. This instrument was her baby. It was her life and her livelihood. Yet it was even more than just that. Without this passion, she would have never got the chance to meet and stay with her partner. This violinist in front of her would have never come to America, and they would never have made it this far. So when her fingers set upon the first chord and looked to the silhouette of the violinist that looked back at her, Allie's heart contracted. Ivana's face was heart shaped, with tiny features, and thin eyebrows that always scrunched up meekly. The way her countenance softened when they made eye contact to signal readiness.

As their first song commenced Allie let her mind wander, glad that she was good enough to memorize the music and play it by instinct. The music flowed from her fingers and memories flooded into her mind from years ago brought onto by the sweet notes of the bow against the strings.

It had been Allie's sophomore year in the World Academy for Gifted Children. At the time she had been celebrating her second year anniversary dating the percussionist, Alice Kirkland, who was a senior that year. It fell on the school's annual Music in the Garden performance where the distinguished grads came back to showcase what they had accomplished. The courtyard was covered in picnic blankets and teenagers cuddling in the afternoon light. A romantic scene for everyone but he blonde couple having a spat in the back who were sitting on an American flag print sheet, the shorter girl wrapped in a Union Jack fleece blanket against the cold.

Their relationship had started out cute and sweet. Allie would kiss Alice on the cheek and the Brit would throw a huge fit. Then later they would kiss sweetly in the dark in their dorm room. They never went too far, it stayed pretty platonic. But Alice was possessive and self-centric to a frightening point. Allie almost never got to do what she wanted. The pig-tailed British girl would drag her down time and time again as Allie clung on tightly. She had nothing to fall on if she let go.

For that reason Allie had done everything in her power to stay with Alice, but her girlfriend made a fatal mistake that broke the camel's back at the concert. "Are you ready to pack up your stuff to go at the end of the year? I have not seen you packing." Alice brought up callously.

Allie bit her lip uncomfortably. "I can't quit school, you know that."

Alice looked at her shrewdly as if she were a disobedient and stupid dog. "You are going to go with me back to London to help with the band. Aren't you always saying you want to do nice things for me? As my girl you need to do this for me."

"Well," Allie ventured. "I wouldn't be much help to your band as a pianist if I don't finish my education here."

Alice snorted. "You wouldn't be good enough for that anyways. You're just there with me to work for me, not play in the band." She said tersely. She looked over at the watery blue eyes next to her. "What? Now you're going to be a ninny and cry about it? See, you're too high maintenance to do much good away from me."

"Alice…" Allie started but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. How could she say it? _I can't be with you._ Instead she just got up and ran.

She bumbled over blankets and other student during her flight. "Allyson Frieda Jones, get your ass back over here!" she heard Alice shout behind her.

She flung herself into the first door she could find after hearing Francine intercept Alice by the loud expletives. She threw herself against the door and locked it. Sobs were falling from her lips and racking her body with pain. She loved Alice, oh, she did. Why was she so cruel? To tear her away like this as if she was nothing, to pretend Allie had not contemplated if she could give up one of her loves for the other.

She turned around to put her back flush with the door and curl up into her knees when she saw she was not alone. A very pretty girl was buttoning her pants in front of the toilet, looking at her in confusion. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh-" Allie started

The girl with her silver hair pulled up into a tight pun at the back of her hair just shook her head, knitting her brows in a look of apologetic rejection. She mumbled something as she went to go was her hands. Allie had walked in on a girl who didn't even know enough English to understand her apology! How embarrassing being in tears in front of her.

The girl said something quickly before awkwardly fleeing from the room. Allie locked the door firmly and continued to wallow in her sadness for the rest of the night. Thinking about the woman she had shared all but one first with,

The song ended and they both bowed graciously. Ivana smiled subtly back at her and Allie couldn't help but smile warmly in return. Their hand fell on a faster piece that was tortuous in its convoluted strands of melody. The next year flashed before her eyes as vivid as the first.

Alice had finally gone back to England without Allyson after a particularly long struggle. Francine had taken her place as girlfriend and was teaching her a lot. The last of her firsts was gone quickly, thanks to the Frenchwoman. There were a lot of extra things going on. It was admittedly as bad as her relationship with Alice, only there was much more sex involved. The perverted woman couldn't get enough. Allie knew she cheated on her with the quiet Canadian named Madeline, the flutist. Pretty often too.

During this time a contest had come up. And pianists were in great demand to accompany the entrants. She and Francine had entered together, Viola and piano. They did well but one competitor had been lurking in the horizon that threatened them. The same Russian girl from the former year, now known as Ivana Braginskaya, and her younger brother were elegantly crushing everyone with their violin and piano combination. The Chinese girl playing the harp had cried after she lost to them and had to restrain her Korean sister not to murder them.

They became bitter enemies. But, after the Russian inevitably won when Francine got suspended for having sex in the Principal's office, they were able to speak normally. Ivana's English was thankfully sufficient to have small talk, but lacking enough to keep embarrassment at their first impressions of each other at bay. It turned out her little brother was in Allie's class and Ivana was a senior.

Francine was expelled soon after, causing Allie to finally break it off. She floated around casually with a few people for a while after that but didn't really get attached for a while.

The concert passed by in a flash. It was the end of the final song. They had done it! Ivana looked over at her as Allie came to stand next to her and bow to their applauding audience. Their first real concert was a success. All that was left to do was celebrate.

Back at their provided hotel, a bottle of Merlot was opened and shared out between them. "To our success." Allie toasted before handing Ivana her glass.

"To us." She ambiguously replied, taking a sip.

The American girl smiled as she rose and tucked her wavy blonde hair behind her ear. Sitting next to the older woman she stretched up to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Ivana smiled softly and didn't respond until they had both finished their drinks when she promptly pulled Allie into her lap to hold tightly. Neither of them spoke as their lips connected with the same reverence they treated their instruments with. Ivana stopped Allie's traveling hands and started pulling her up to go to the bedroom.

Their journey was slowly made hand in hand, taking a few moments every couple of steps to exchange embraces. When they finally made it to the bed, Ivana pulled her girlfriend down on top of her and rolled over to switch positions. Their movements were unhurried as they sensuously undressed each other. Warm kisses were trailed down Allie's neck causing her to moan. The favour was returned in kind when she let her hands roam up the Russian girl's toned stomach, slowly rising up with the increased volume of Ivana's moans. Every time they were together, Allie would marvel at how different this one was. She was sweet, loving, and loud where the others had been deceitful, coarse, and slutty. Yes, Allie could admit that the others had not been like this. Ivana's face during sex was like none other; sexy, but blissful. The past ones had always just been passing faces. This one, though, was beyond anything she had ever thought would come her way.

"Hey," Allie whispered softly as she pulled her lover close, spooning each other. "Do you remember our first kiss?" she asked before littering kisses over the hands holding her from behind.

A hum replied as soft lips were pressed against her neck. "When I kissed you after my graduation?" Ivana confirmed.

"Mmhmm, I wanted to tell you about it. When you kissed me… I was so surprised. My heart really seemed to stop." Allie laughed at the memory. "Then when you walked away, I thought it was a joke… but I didn't want it to be." She smiled softly.

Ivana nuzzled her neck warmly. "I am glad you chased after me… I had wanted you to. But I had not known that you were dating girls at the time… so I did not know if I could have you. It was terrible." Came the gentle reply.

They were silent for a minute. It was wonderful to just lie there, basking in the naked heat of the other's body touching her own. Ivana was breathing hotly on the back of her sensitive neck and the room just seemed right. Allie was so glad she had run after her. Not physically, she had made sure to court her properly, because she was dumbfounded as to what had brought about that strange behaviour. Eventually, they became partners overnight. Just like that when they had finally confessed.

After a moment, she smiled widely and spoke up. "Is this heaven?"

Ivana chuckled and clambered on top of her. "maybe." She replied, kissing Allie lovingly.

The silver head slowly moved down until it was lightly resting on the American girl's thighs. Allie spread them willingly and let out a choked moan when the tender flesh of the insides were kissed, nibbled, and marked. The lips leisurely travelled inward, first tracing the fold before running along the inside with her tongue. Another grateful moan was let out when Ivana began using her fingers to rub her clit while her wet appendage performed oral. When Allie came a few minutes later, she giggled adoringly at the cute face Ivana made as she attempted to lick the cum off her face. "here." She said, cleaning it off with her mouth before dipping in deeper to kiss her.

"Alisinka, moya lyubov… I am so happy you followed me." Ivana whispered, getting that soft look that positively melted Allie's heart.

Allie smiled gaily and kissed her multiple times before replying. "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't."

_Dima: 2075 word of the fluffiest damn one-shot I have EVER written. You better love me, Kayla. Happy holidays. I hope you and your Podsolnechnik have a good Thanksgiving and Christmas. I know I'm thankful to have such an amazing best friend. Seni severim! Ya lyublyu tebya!_


End file.
